Hand Made
by Alice-In-Wonderland101
Summary: Bella wants to gives Edward a Hand Made gift. Fluff.


Bella looks up thorough her long lashes and gives a small smile

**Summery**** - Bella wants to give Edward a hand made birthday gift. Will she be able to overcome her shyness? **

Bella looks up thorough her long lashes and gives a small smile. She moves her hand and sweeps her hair behind her ear in one fluid movement. Beneath her fragile, translucent skin the blood is pulsing, sweet intoxicating–

Edward shakes his head, willing the monster away; every time it gets easier, maybe one day he'll be immune… No, that's not right, he thinks sadly. He knows he doesn't have the time before Bella's soul will be damned. His eyes implore her with an unconscious charisma as he gazes at her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asks as the smile vanishes from her face. He looks down and takes her hand in his. He thinks of all the things he could say to her. Part of him is glad that she will be his forever and he hates himself for it. Getting up swiftly, he crosses the room and leans against the door frame. He looks down at the floor and Bella knows he's avoiding the question. She decides she wont push him, he needs a distraction.

Bella gets up, trying to as quiet as possible. She tries to reach the staircase to her room. Unfortunately, she trips and utters a small scream just before two frozen arms wrap themselves around her.

"Do you think I'll be this clumsy when I'm a vampire?" She sighs, "Imagine, an eternity of not being able to walk straight without tripping over something!" Edward chuckles and then stops abruptly as he thinks of how casually she can talk of her imminent demise. He holds her tighter just so he can feel the pulse of her heart. She leans into him and gives him a sweet kiss on the nose. Edward feels exactly where her warm skin touched him and stays still savoring he moment. It gives Bella a chance to slip out of his arms and to the stairs; he starts after her.

"Wait, I'll just be a second, I have something for you." She says mysteriously. Edward sits in the kitchen chair and listens to her loud footsteps on the floorboards. She hurries down the stairs and almost falls but catches herself just before she topples over. A piece of paper is clutched tightly in her hand.

"What is it that you have for me?" Edward asks, quizzically raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you know how I missed about a hundred of your birthdays? I thought I should give you something – " She starts.

"Bella, you really didn't have to…"

"Shh. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to do something and there would be no point in buying you something when you could just buy it yourself." She stops for a second and starts to blush. "I don't know if it's any good but I want you to have it anyway." She looks down as she gives the paper to him.

"Does this mean I can get you something for your birthday?" Edward asks jokingly.

"NO! Definitely not. If you're gong to do that, then this is not for your birthday. It's for…it's…um." She stammers trying to think of an excuse but gives up and just shakes her head vigorously.

"Bella calm down!" He laughs, "I've already promised I wouldn't spend a cent on you." He looks down at the folded paper in his hands –

_For You_

He opens it out quickly because it looks like Bella is having second thoughts about giving it to him.

_My existence before my eyes an unwritten poem_

_A journey soon completed without regret_

_A life cut short willingly before the close_

_A myriad of memories soon to forget_

_Hope upon hope that you will see_

_The depth that I love you_

_And all that is me_

_Bella_

Edward stares at the paper in silence long enough for Bella to start getting restless. He can't look away for the words it's as if they have captured him in an invisible cage.

"Edward? Do you like it? Is it ok, I didn't know if I should have given it to you." His silence continues and Bella's hopeful smile falters. "I knew you wouldn't like it. Just forget I every gave it to you." She reaches for the paper in Edwards's hand. Just as her fingers touch the paper Edward spines her around and kisses her full on the mouth. A deep, longing, kiss that penetrates her very soul.

They break apart.

She gasps for breath as he just stares at her. Bella rests her head on his chest and gives a contented sigh.

"Does that mean you like it?" She askes

"I love it." He states simply. He looks in to her eyes full of warmth and love and for a moment he lets himself belive they will be able to have their future together. And then the moment ends, as he knew it would. But he will not show it to Bella, he will not be the cause of any unhappiness. Edward gently cups her cheek and kisses her again, depper and with more longing then ever before. He is so preoccupied that he dosent hear the slow opening of the door or the sharp intake of breath, but he does feel the hand that drags him backward away from Bella.

Edward spins around to face a furious Charlie as he tries to adopt a look of inoccence.

"Not in my house you don't, boy!" He roars, looking like he is ready to throw something. His face turns a blotchy red colour as he tries– and fails– to make coherent speech. He stands there spluttering like a person drowning, his breathing ragged.

Deciding it would be best to leave before Charlie gets out his gun, Edward squeezes Bellas hand and gives her an apologetic look before quickly exiting the house.

"Bella get to your room now and don't come out!" He hears Charlie screaming as he gets into his car. Chuckling darkly he knows that mere walls could never keep them apart he will see her again soon.


End file.
